


Darling, you're like a burning fire

by BlackAce7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Minor Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff, ginny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce7/pseuds/BlackAce7
Summary: After that awkward conversation with Ron about his sister, Harry began to wonder. Why did he actually fall in love with Ginny?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 14





	Darling, you're like a burning fire

_„Beauty is not who you are on the outside, it is the wisdom and time you gave away to save another struggling soul like you.”_

_~Shannon L. Alder_

It had been two days since Ron had decided to ask him about the relationship between him and his sister. 

The conversation was very awkward, so much so that Ron's face became the same color as his hair. And Harry felt like a fool because he was muttering to himself the whole time and he couldn't express his feelings for Ginny.

In the end it was the most embarrassing conversation ever in Harry's life and he hoped he would never have to do it again.

He honestly felt like a little kid hiding his first erotic magazines from his mom. Not as if he actually knew what it felt like but he was sure it was close enough to the feeling he felt when the girls in elementary school laughed at him for the clothing the Dursleys had given him to wear.

But that incident with Ron made him think.

When Ron asked him why did liked Ginny, Harry honestly didn't know what to say, so he started mumbling something to himself. It wasn't until later that he realized that all the reasons he gave for liking Ginny were related to her appearance.

And Harry felt guilty about it.

Did I like Ginny just because of the way she looks?

No that's not true. She is not only beautiful, she is also great at playing Quidditch.

 _Like Cho was_. A part of him thought that for a moment. 

No! 

He didn't like Cho anymore. Honestly, since that last childish outburst of jealousy, Harry had completely stopped thinking about Cho.

Even when he used to meet her in the hallways, he no longer felt those sparks in himself or the need to talk to her. True, Cho was his first kiss and first crush, and because of that she would always have the place of the first girl he liked but his feelings for her simply disappeared long time now.

With Ginny on the other hand he felt like he was burning, but in a good way.

She made him feel alive.

In fact, the more Harry thought about it, Ginny wasn't like any of the girls he'd met so far. 

She may not have been as smart as Hermione, but she always got good grades and if she was interested in something she would know all about it. Harry would say that Ginny was a very good example of someone who is street smart and knows how to manage life.

Although Cho trained longer than Ginny and did so professionally (while Ginny had to secretly take a broom from her brothers to fly), Ginny still beat her on the field.

That was why she reminded him of fire.

Ginny was beautiful with long fiery hair and warm chocolate eyes that would always shine on a thought of challenge. But beneath all that beauty stood a girl full of confidence with her head always up and with one hand on the wand always ready to defend herself.

What Harry loved about Ginny was in fact that defiance and rebellion.

Ginny always stood erect as if to tell you that you would never be able to tame her. She just didn't care what others thought. Ginny has grown into a woman who will never run after others.

Ginny was an adventure and a challenge and Harry needed just that. 

Someone who will tell him exactly in his face what she thinks without any mind games. Ginny was blunt and honest, she was real and didn’t play any role like many women in pureblood society.

Harry loved Ginny because she was who she was without any masks. She was strong but she was not afraid to show her childhood scars that made her what she is today.

Harry loved Ginny because she had taught him to love himself and he shouldn't be ashamed of the scars Voldemort had left but to look at them as the beginning of a new page in life.

She taught him how to relax and be free.

She may have had a temperament like the devil herself, but she also had a heart of an angel.

She was the perfect blend of mess and control.

Harry loves Ginny because of her inner beauty, not just her outer one.

But most of all Harry loved Ginny because she understood. She understood the pain and anger he felt better than anyone. Because she, like him, faced Tom Riddle face to face. She saw him, the real him before his monster came to light and covered his beauty.

She understood what it’s like when others play mind games with you. But she was stronger than him, she did not let him break her and that was why Harry admired her. Because she was so strong and free.

Because she was like a burning fire, and he loved the feeling of burning inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I am so happy to have finally brought it to light! 
> 
> The relationship between Harry and Ginny was so poorly portrayed in the movies that I decided to write this short fanfiction to show that Harry’s love was deeper than they portrayed it.
> 
> AB~


End file.
